Courageous Love
by LovingNinja
Summary: Tai and Sora have been dancing around each other for years. But, Sora's lost faith in Tai's feelings and turns to Matt. Is she really ready to move on and leave Tai behind? Confronted before Matt's concert during the holidays, will she start to think on her actions? MAIN: Taiora. Bit on the side MattOC and IzzyOC as well as others. Slight language warning. Intro to OC in beginning.


**I do not own Digimon or the characters, but I do own Harada Etsuyo and Tsuki Naku.  
NOTE: Tsuki Naku is a character that is also used in my long-running Digimon Frontier fan fiction called My Hero. Where she was originally used in the Adventures series, and she's a bit different in personality. Not as shy and more out-going. Also, the digivolutions she undergoes in Frontier are modified versions of her Digimon partner in this series. If there is a need to look more into what the digimon look like, I've started up the designs a bit and placed up in deviantArt. My username is FellDownAlone and if you go to my gallery there will be a folder for Digimon OCs. I haven't gotten quite yet to Sarumon or Tobimon, but I hope to shortly within a weekend or so.**

**Anyhow, this series will mostly be a look over Tai and Sora's relationship with a few side romances that I don't want to put too much detail in. Only a little bit with the OCs, especially since we don't want them to take the lime light.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

She was only nine, a year older than T.K. when it happened. She and the others were transported to the digital world for the first time and they all met their partners, and she met hers. Kari was later found to be one more digidestined, and after a few more battles, within and outside of the group, everyone was finally able to come out safe and alive. Their friends, however, would have to be left behind. They parted, an emptiness in their hearts, but hope.

A few years later, they grew as individuals and as a group. The digidestined were called on once more with a few extras; Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Etsuyo. Davis and Yolei were the same age as T.K. and Kari, while Ken was as well but he lived in a different area and attended a different school. Cody was a few years younger, and Harada Etsuyo was in the same class and year as she, Tsuki Naku, was.

Naku was like any other digidestined, she deeply cherished her friends, but what she also cherished was their relationship with each other aside from her. She couldn't bear to see any of them fight or any such thing. She was any other part of the team.

It was the holidays, there was snow about and the younger digidestined were having a get-together, for Naku and Etsuyo would soon be attending middle school with some of the older members of their team, and to include Ken with their festivities was something much looked forward to. Any thoughts of the digital world were temporarily pushed to the back of their minds. There was a mention, that evening of Matt's concert, and though no one said they were going to go, Naku made it her mission to. She merely wanted to support her friend.

Until, as she made her way to the back, she paused when she heard a voice, "Hey, Sora, wait up!" That was Tai…

"Oh, Tai…" From around the corner of the tent, the young brunette noticed the way Sora seemed bashful, shifting as if to try to hide the gift she was holding. There was bickering between Gabumon and Biyomon almost as soon as Matt's partner opened the door, declaring the other was busy getting ready.

"So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody?" He faltered momentarily, the speed of his words increasing, "I mean, not that it matters to me, just wondering…"

Sora turned to him, her voice a bit lighter, "No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." She laughed, though it seemed forced and nervous.

"Oh…" there was a light crack in the deep of Tai's voice. "I see. Matt, huh?" Sora seemed tense, her free hand coming up as if in comfort, but she was surprised to see that Tai was walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "I-It's okay."

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Her voice raised in pitch at the boy's name but he started to turn her in the direction of the opened door.

"No of course not," he lightly shoved her inside. "Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me."

Sora paused before looking over her shoulder, "Thanks, Tai." Agumon called out for the delicious smelling cookies, and Sora promised him that she'd make some especially for him some time. She turned and walked in.

"I'll be waiting," Tai replied, an almost forlorn smile on his face.

Watching all of this, it agitated Naku, her digital companion, Sarumon, equally annoyed as she sat on her friends shoulder, the light burst of flame atop her furred head quivering with a negative emotion. And so, the brunette scurried quickly, over and past Tai, calling out, "Wait! Sora, wait!"

The older girl paused, looking back once more as Naku walked in behind her. "Naku? What are you doing here?"

Still a little agitated, violet eyes turned to Tai who was more or less confused with the situation. She waved to the boy, "Let's go in together, Sora."

"But, Naku-"

"Come on~!" the younger sang as she pushed Sora further in, Sarumon climbing to the top of her head as Biyomon was quick to follow, Gabumon closing the door behind them; one of the most confused of all. Once inside, Naku grabbed the cookies out of Sora's hands and placed them into Gabumon's paws. "Why don't you digis go and chill with those? I need to speak with Sora privately."

"Naku," Sora half-gasped, "we're backstage!"

Naku scowled, adjusting her heavy coat as the digimon scurried away. Most of the band was scattered and on stage to adjust their instruments, the techies were too busy making sure everything was perfect to even pay attention to the two girls. "I know we are, that's why I want to make this quick," she replied.

"Make what quick?"

Chin up, Naku pointed to the floor, face stern, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Sora didn't like the attitude or tone given to her, and as such she responded a bit defensively, "What do you mean? I'm here giving Matt his present before the concert."

A brown brow rose, "So, are you two dating now, or something like that?"

Just as the older girl was about to immediately respond in an outrage, she stopped herself. Seeming to inhale to calm herself, her cheeks gained a red color to them, "Even if we are, what's it to you?"

Violet eyes narrowed, "Why Matt? What about _Tai_?!" The level of Naku's voice rose and had Sora panicking even the slightest, she reached out calling the girl's name in horror aiming to cover her mouth with her free hand but it was slapped away before it could reach the younger girl. "No! Listen! You're an idiot! You're settling! And, taking advantage! Tai and you were always dancing around each other for years and now this shit?! Do you know how many times he tried to reach out to you but you were too pissy to accept?! He walked on eggshells trying to please you! You're feeling lonely because you don't understand Tai! So, you're taking advantage of Matt's feelings to make yourself feel better! You're just being selfish! You never tried to talk to Tai! About any of this! Crest of love my ass, you don't deserve i-!"

Unable to bear anymore of the other's words, Sora's palm came in abrupt contact with Naku's cheek. "What do you know about any of _this_?!" she cried, tears of anger stinging her eyes. "You're only getting yourself involved now because of Matt! You've always had your eyes on him so now you want to interfere! You don't care about Tai, Matt, or me, you're the selfish one!"

"Sora?"

Both of the girls turned to see a flushed Matt frozen as he was recently stepping in from being on stage, the set-up almost complete.

"Matt…" Sora whispered his name, a pang of guilt in her chest as Naku blushed a bright red.

Almost hesitant, the blonde boy looked over to Naku, "Naku, what's…going on over here?"

Sarumon slid down from atop brunette hair, nuzzling into the girl's neck, the palm-sized rookie, big-eyed, cooed. Naku, however, bit her lip as her eyes began to water and the red of her cheeks grew a darker shade in shame, "Go to hell, the both of you! See if I care!" And she turned on her heel, rushing out of the building. Once more, Sora called out to her, though more in a concerned manner than earlier, but it was too late as the door slammed open and shut behind her.

"Sora," Matt turned to the girl that he was now standing beside, an arm about the small of her back, "what was that?"

"That…was…" she paused, trying to think of the best explanation, but she was interrupted, or rather saved, as a member of his band called out.

"Matt, we gotta get out there!"

"Coming!" he called back before placing a quick kiss to Sora's cheek. "I'll talk to you after the show."

"Ah…right…" Sora responded a bit nervously. She had no idea how much or if any at all of the conversation was heard by Matt, but as she waved to him and saw that excited grin on his face, she didn't dare question it for now. All there was left was facing Tai in the audience.

* * *

"You _what_?!"

The screeched question came from Izzy, the night after the concert and the commotion that spread during. Naku, along with her friend and one of the newer additions to the team, Etsuyo; who by contrast of her violet-eyed brunette friend was a red-tinted blonde with hazel eyes; sat in the older digidestined's room. Naku and Etsuyo both enjoyed the boy's company as well as to the fact that they were close in age and he was a great confidant.

Naku flinched from the boy's response to her confession of the incident that took place before the concert, Sarumon on her shoulder flinched as Etsuyo's Tobimon; a canine with a light blonde coat, pointed stub-like paws and levitating spheres, small and atop his ears and tail; rose his head as he laid beside his partner who was sitting criss-crossed on the floor in jeans and tight tank, long hair up in a loose ponytail. "I couldn't help myself," the brunette admitted. "Seeing the way Tai looked, and the whole conversation…and knowing them…I couldn't help but step in!"

"But…" Izzy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, Naku, I know you love your friends and all, but you gotta believe me when I say that you shouldn't interfere with their relationships with each other. It never goes well that way."

"But, if I let it go on, Matt might get hurt."

"And, he might end up getting hurt just as much, if not more, if you step in and break up his dream," Etsuyo added, petting her digital friend to advise him that to go back to closing his eyes.

Naku huffed, "I don't trust Sora. She doesn't understand what love is like and she doesn't know how to make the right choice. She only thinks about her happiness. She doesn't care about anyone else."

"That's not anyway to speak of a friend, Naku," Izzy commented, sounding a bit down at the way the girl spoke of the other.

The brunette shrugged, "Well, Sora and I never really got along. I don't see her much as a friend, more of an ally."

"Naku…"

"Well, you know, you're pretty young yourself," Etsuyo popped in. "What makes you think you understand what 'love' versus 'like' and how it should all be done 'properly' better than she does?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
